


Red and White

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Comeplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wanted it back, he wanted it all, red and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "bodily fluids", with the fluids in question being blood and to a lesser extent come.

He'd not seen it the first time, he'd been too drunk and too stunned, the afterglow of Toby's bite leaving him feeling fucked to exhaustion and yet, he'd barely been touched. The only kiss he'd been given was the one at his neck. The only thing that had penetrated his body was the two fangs that had been concealed in that kiss. And by the time he'd regained his wits, all that was left was a little red on his shirt, a little red on a napkin.

No, he'd barely given it a thought for the longest time. He didn't shrink away from the sight of his own blood, no more than he did anybody else's. He’d spilled enough of it over the years. It didn't mean anything, blood. It wasn't like he'd die if he lost too much of it. No, it was just something else that had grown insignificant to him.

But once Tobias grew comfortable with him, confident that Dorian wouldn’t run away, he got slower with the napkin. He let himself get messy, have fun with it. And Dorian's come downs got quicker and quicker until he could almost keep a clear head throughout.

And that's when he started to see it, welling in the cuts that couldn't heal quickly enough for his eyes not to glimpse. And spread over Toby's mouth, still something so inherently his, part of his body still, repossessed by Tobias. If he really listened, he could hear it singing like it used to sing in his veins. If he really pressed himself, he could still feel it pulsing. If he really looked, it gleamed, glistened, wet and alive. So alive still. Dorian wondered if it was dying, divorced from the body that made it. Or would it live forever, no matter what, like the rest of him?

He was drawn to it; he wanted to touch it, to feel it on the outside like he felt it on the inside. He wanted to smear it, spread it further, make it more, take it back. His hand reached out like a puppeteer was pulling his strings. He felt his blood, chill already on cold lips. He'd thought it would be hotter.

Tobias moved his hand away and the spell was broken, it was just red again, just blood. Tobias wiped his mouth and it wasn't even that anymore. It was gone, the fleeting feeling gone with it.

But it returned to him in his dreams, a haze of crimson, bubbling away. He half feared that somehow, despite Tobias' promises to the contrary, he was starting to turn. He found himself wanting it, no; craving it just like Toby craved it. He wanted it back on the inside. He wanted it to be part of him again. He lamented its loss.

The next time he felt Tobias’ fangs at his neck, he focused on the pain. He felt them sharp, he felt his blood wet on his skin. He held on to what Tobias was doing to him and didn’t let himself drift. He could feel it leaving him, being pulled out, sucked out, taken from him.

He acted like a man insane, causing himself more pain, causing hurt feelings and a pained look. He pulled Toby away by his hair, yanking him back so fast that he could feel the skin tear where his fangs had caught. He felt the pain like white hot burning but all he could see was the red. He kissed those red lips, hard and taking everything, taking back all the blood in a rush of heat, sharp and tangy, more with every lick of his tongue against Toby’s.

He’d caught Tobias off guard. Kisses didn’t usually come until later, until every drop had been swallowed. Dorian had never even thought about mixing their habitual swapping of life, blood and come. He was certain Tobias would never ask, for decency’s sake. But now, with the taste of blood at the back of his throat and the clawing ache that came with every bite, he couldn’t keep them apart. He wanted to chase one with the other. He broke the kiss, not even wiping his mouth like Tobias would, before chasing the next, chasing the taste of come, wanting to see them mix. Red and white. He would taste both on his tongue, he was determined. And nobody could ever say that Dorian Gray didn’t get what he wanted.


End file.
